Mercenary's Life (Title Change)
by MrByte
Summary: First Fanfiction, with my FC, Mikey the Hedgehog. Anyway, he takes on a mission, but something goes wrong, forcing him to abandon it. Now, he's not a mercenary, and he meets some friends. Also, he has enemies who try to kill him every 5 chapters. 3-4 FCs from me will be put in. Low chance of spicyness in the future, and I'll change the rating if it comes to that.
1. Intro

_**Lel, this is my first Serious Fanfic, which is obviously on... Wait... What was it? Ah, right, on Sonic The Hedgehog, using my FC, Mikey the Hedgehog. You'll know more about him in my profile. But, here's some basic info.: **__Black and Grey, zipped up black jacket, basic pants, shoes, and fur. The rest will be in the profile. Let's get started, now._

_"_Sure, sure..._"_, the greyish-black hedgehog said... He was holding a cup of coffee in his right hand, and a phone in his left. "I'll be right there...", he said... He pushed himself up and walked out the front door, placing the cup of coffee into a cup holder on his desk.

(My name is Mikey, Mikey the Hedgehog... I'm a mercenary that has been hired for an assassination. Little did I know, this chain of events will lead me to make some new acquaintances."

"Da, we have an intruder in the base.", a guard had replied into a radio... *VIEW SWITCH TO ANOTHER GUARD* "I've got him on the cams, the alarm will be on.", said another guard who was viewing a desk of monitors. On the cams, was a hedgehog with a black trench coat on, wielding a gun and a sword in both hands. He'd have a full black outfit on, too. *VIEW SWITCH TO MIKEY* The alarm blaring in my ears wasn't a good sign... I'd have been spotted... "Darnit!", I cried out loud. Apparently, the room I had just got in was filled with guards... 10 of them, to be exact. One of them was dashing towards me, with a gun in his hand. I took a shot at him with my gun, and immediately stabbed him with my sai. Of course, as expected, the guard had gotten killed. (1 down, 9 to go...) I'd shoot the rest of the guards, except one... He disappeared to a hiding spot. I looked around, searching for him. Then, once I thought I had found him, I blacked out...

**Sorry for the short introduction, hopefully, the second part will be longer.**


	2. Who you?

**Oh, hey, it's me again. Thanks to one of the reviews, I'll probably make this chapter better. If not, feel free to say anything I should do... Anyway, let's get STARTED! ...Hold on, something's wrong. *Reads next review...* Oh... You want to be as a character? Well... Ok, I'll put you in the next chapter, when my FC gets to know a certain character. Alrighty, let's get goin'. Oh, I'm going to add a twist to the ends of all chapters, similiar to one of the stories I read. It's an OOC thing, so yeah. Also, woo, new character.**

I felt numb, and was also sitting in a chair... I apparently was in a very dark room, with an air conditioner, and a folding chair, from the feel of it. My hands were tightly tied together. There was also a brightly colored metal door, . I looked around, but because there wasn't any light (Except the door, but whatever), it was pitch black. My only illumination, was well, nothing. (...Where am I?) was the only thought that I heard in my mind. I had tried to get up, but then, I suddenly felt an excruciating amount of pain in my legs. "AGH!", I screamed, staying in the uncomfortable chair. I sat there, slumped and thinking about a card...

I heard a croak sound come from the door after what seemed like hours. Of course, from experience, it obviously opened, and a figure came in. Whoever they were, they were a hedgehog with a pink blouse, and jeans. Also, there was a pistol strapped to their belt. They were obviously female. "Who the hell are you?", she said.

(Time is going back, sorry.) I walked in the pitch black corridor, looking for the correct door. It was actually a challenge to get through the guards, but it did work. I spotted the door in question, which was colored beautifully. I walked over to it, and opened it. To my surprise, I found someone inside. "Who the hell are you?", I said. Of course, he responded "Don't worry about that. Can you get these ties off?". I walked over to him, untieing him.

*Lel, back to Mikey* I tried to stand up, after they were done with my ties, and to my surprise, and relief, there was no pain, and I was able to get up. I thanked her, and dashed out. While dashing out, I noticed the hedgehog dashing towards me. She was at the same pace as me, but it looked like he could go more faster than me. "Hey, what are you doing?", I asked her. A few moments later, after I reached to a room titled "Weapons Room" (so subtle), she replied, saying "I was just looking for something here." I immediately responded "What is this 'Thing'?". They replied quickly, saying "A weapon, basically a railgun."

Walking into the room, I began to search the area. A random thing I noticed is that she wasn't there. A moment later, I found my weapons: A revolver and a sword. I put them into my holsters, and searched for the weapon that she was talking about. Not finding it, I walked out the door, stealthily going through the corridor, staying alert for guards. (Moving to the next corridor.), I thought. ((OOC Note: lel we're skipping this part))

I breathed in fresh air, as I had finally gotten out. A few of the guards had spotted me, but I made quick swiss cheese with my revolver and sword. Walking a path, I noticed the same hedgehog sitting on a bench. I ignored her and walked back to my hideout. While walking, I picked up a coffee from a vending machine, drinking it until I reached the door of my hideout, and that's when I threw it into a trash can. (lel) Needless to say, I walked into the hideout, and climbed the ladder to the loft, which had my desk and bed. I changed into my sleepwear ((OOC Note: Sleepwear: Grey Plain Shirt, with shorts.)), and jumped into the bed, forcing my eyes shut.

I lazily opened my eyes, hearing the birds chirp. I jumped out of my bed, putting on my casual clothing, and making some breakfast. Going down the ladder, I went to my kitchen, turning the stove on. Also, for some reason, I think I already had ingredients ready on that shelf the- Yep, I do. I grabbed the ingredients and started to prepare-cook-serve-eat. That's how I do it, anyway. PCSE. Oh yeah, because you guys probably want a lot of details, I had naan with garlic hummus, plus cereal. After finishing my breakfast, I put it in the sink and hastily walked out the door.

Of course, I saw her again. I waved at her, and walked to a garage, getting on my motorcycle, and drove to a nearby cave. If you thought it wasn't obvious, I entered the cave. I looked around for minerals to collect, because I wanted to modify a few things. Hm, I only found basic minerals, but that'll do. I got back on my motorcycle and drove back home. I jumped on the couch, and turned on the TV. You wouldn't believe the subject: "Local Resident reports strange sightings near a very secret base". Yeah, that's the subject... That's actually where I was.

It didn't take too long before I saw a police car heading towards the place of my mission. I was looking out my window and spotted another one, and another one- oh wait, that was just me. (I'm not very sure if I took the best mission. It did say a prize was a sum of cash that was big enough to let me buy a few upgrades to the house.)

After that, I walked to my workshop. It was now night, as well. I took the minerals I got from the cave and placed them into the bin. Hopefully I could use them tommorow.

I walked back to my bed and heard a knock on the door. I jumped down from the loft and answered the door. The female hedgehog (Yep, I still don't know their name.) was there, to my surprise. "Heyo, you the guy that I rescued from that weird base thing?", she said. I replied with a nod and she took my arm, dragging me behind the garage. "Listen, the cops are after me already. Could I stay in your house for a while?", she said in a commanding tone. I did a very vigorous nod, and she let me go.

((View switch, have fun!)) After I told him to let me stay in his house, I walked inside it, and he followed.

The place looked really good. The living room had above average quality TV and couches. Most of the couches had a reclining lever on it, too. The loft had a desk and a queen-size bed on it. On the desk was a laptop. (( This is basically a description of the place. )) The walls were grey and the doors white, which seemed to fit nicely with each other. There were 4 other doors, but I didn't bother to check them. "Nice place you got here...", I said. He replied again, with a nod. While thinking, I forgot to introduce myself... "Oops! Sorry, forgot to introduce myself. Anyway, my name is Monica, but you can call me 'Pink'. What's your name?", I said. A few seconds later, he replied with the name "Mikey".

((Back to Mikey, have fun.)) I told her she could sleep on the couch if she got tired, and I plopped onto my bed. Monica yelled "GOOD NIGHT!", at me... Hopefully, I won't get a headache next morning.

*Here's Monica's view point for the next morning!* I woke up with this feeling with energy. Mikey was snoring on the loft, so I got up and walked to the 4-door corridor. One of the doors were labeled 'Kitchen', and I walked into it. Grabbing a yogurt from the fridge, I walked back to the couch and started to eat it, and turned the TV on as well.

*Mikey's morning...* As I woke up, my legs were REALLY sore. I groaned and turned to my right... I heard someone eating, and I got out of bed, painfully of course. Looking down, I saw Monica eating some yogurt. I asked, "What are you doing?", and she replied "Eating breakfast, of course...". I proceeded to go to the kitchen, and microwave some microwaveable puncakes. After microwaving it, I walked out and plopped on the reclining chair, and ate them hungrily. *Timeskip, plz*

I walked past a VERY noisy nightclub, as I made my way to the cave. All the steps I took was agonizing, and I groaned quite a lot going there. Once I reached it, I looked for more minerals.

*Monica's switch, yeah.* Mikey was going to somewhere for something, which he didn't tell me. I was relaxing, watching TV and occasionally glancing out the window for any police. The TV was on a cartoon, and I was enjoying it. Suddenly, I hear someone knocking on the door. I shouted "WHO IS IT?", and they replied "Mikey, and I left my keys on my desk!". I lazily walked over to the door and opened it.

*Back to Mikey, ok?* I walked back onto the loft, exhausted and frustrated from not finding any minerals. I looked for a pillow, and found a very fluffy pillow, putting it under my legs as I laid down, which made my legs feel as if they're in heaven. Hey, HEY YOU! Yeah, wait... Never mind!

**Oh my gosh, that took awhile. Anyway, hope I did a bit better this time. If I still didn't improve, or even worsen, feel free to do another review...**

Mikey: "Oh come on, I think you did great mind controlling me, mate."

Me: "What do you mean mind controlling? Also, I just repaired the fourth wall right now, man!"

Mikey: "Wait, you did? Who broke it?"

Me: "YOU!" -pounces on Mikey and tickles him-

Mikey: "AGH, STOP IT! THAT TICKLES!"

-fade out-


	3. Casual, just casual

**Heyo, so here's the next chapter. Anyway, Mikey and his "friend" Monica (MY NAME'S PINK!) go on a krazy adventure together into an area of the city that is VERY dangerous, and a couple of people greet them, but run off. But first, an explosion at the city hall. Oh, and Christian Ape99's characters are in. Unfortunately, Mikey has two messes on the carpet, too. Also, I'm adding a new char at the end. By the way, I improved the story with a time stamp. Let's go, now.**

[Time: 9:00 AM, Place: Mikey's Home] At morning, I woke with a start, and I was still in bed. Monica had left for the morning to go buy something, and she told me to stay inside the house for now. Jumping out of bed (My legs were much better from yesterday, ok?), I made my way over to the kitchen door, opening it and grabbing a bowl of cereal. Casually making my way over to the couch, I heard a BANG. Once I heard it, I accidently dropped the bowl of cereal onto the now-stained carpet, which I have to clean up later, unfortunately. Walking out of the entry door, I saw a TON of smoke rise up from the city hall.

[Time: 7:00 AM, Place: City Hall, transitions later] After that, I dashed over to the hall, and not surprisingly, it was in ruins. The mayor was KOed, as well. I helped the mayor up, by slapping the mayor to wake him. I dashed to a vantage point to look around.

*Here's the view of Monica.* (This was before the explosion...) Before that, I was walking towards the city hall, I was playing a video game. I had bought it from the nearby GameShop, and needed to show the mayor this video game for absolutely no reason at all. Anyway, the city hall had a very tense atmosphere around it, and it didn't seem like something good was going to happen. So, I ran from it and dashed towards an area that I thought was safe. Sadly, I was wrong, as a group of thugs jumped out and surprised me. They obviously wanted my money, but I showed them my pistol and they ran away like chickens. Now that that was done with, I ran to a hideout that I deemed safe to hide in. Suddenly, a BANG was heard from the city hall's direction. I then saw a group of enemies and I hid in the hideout... Yeah. They passed, and I ran onto the roof of my hideout.

In the meanwhile, I grabbed my phone and texted Mikey. It seems he had heard the bang and came to look. I told him that I was ok and that he should be alert. Also, I have no idea why I have his phone number, or have him as a contact. He's probably a good hacker. I also texted him where I'm currently located, and he said he'd be right over.

[Time: 8:00 AM, Place: Monica's Hideout] *Back to Mikey, have fun.* Next, Monica had texted me her whereabouts, and I dashed right over. She was nowhere to be seen, but I knew she was hiding behind that couch, because she was giggling... I surprised her by jumping over the couch. Not surprisingly, she was surprised (pun not intended). "Where have you been?", I asked her. She replied with "Oh, buying a video game, and wanting to show the mayor it." I sighed and asked her "So uh, want to look around and see what's in this area?". She nodded and we walked around.

We walked about half a mile before we were stopped by a couple of people. One seemed to be a Gorilla and the second one... I have no idea what he was. All I could describe him as was a werewolf that was also a panda. Both were wearing relaxed fit pants and a nice grin on their faces, and the gorilla had a dark shirt on. Oh, the "were-panda" had a white shirt on, and had a staff with him. (Full credit to Christian Ape99 for his characters.) They said "Don't worry, we're friendly, but attack us and you'll regret it." Of course, we nodded and allowed them to continue on.

"Who were they?", Monica had asked. I didn't bother answering the question and we walked through the area. At the end of the area, which went to a new area, we encountered a much more big group of thugs. They weren't intimidated by Monica's pistol, and we drew our weapons. They fought us heavily, and most of them had baseball bats. We made swiss cheese of most of them, and 2 thugs remained. I stunned them both with a swift kick to the crotch, too. Out of nowhere, I pulled a zip tie and cuffed both of them together, forever. Monica nodded to me and we both headed towards the house. More thugs were encountered and zip tied.

After heading back to the house, Monica plopped onto my bed. "Hey, what are you doing?", I asked during her action. She replied, saying "What? I'm tired, so I'm borrowing your bed for the day." "Well, go ahead, I got the couch.", I replied. I pulled a blanket up from the bottom of the couch and slept on the couch for the night. Unfortunately, I forgot about that carpet stain I made, and sighed as I drifted off to sleep.

[Time: 9:30 AM, Place: Mikey's HouseThe next day, I woke up, energized. Monica was still sleeping in the bed, too. I walked into the kitchen, and grabbed some breakfast. Plopping down on the couch, I turned on the TV, specifically the Kids Channel, and ate.

*Monica's morning, yeeeeh.* The bed was so comfy, I slept for more than the usual sleep I get, and woke up VERY energized. Literally jumping out of the bed, and startling Mikey, who dropped his breakfast, I ran into the kitchen and grabbed cereal, plopping down next to Mikey and eating my breakfast.

*Back to Mikey, have fun.* (Oh, and slight time reversing.) Eating my cereal, which was delicious, and watching the TV, was the best thing I could relax at. Unfortunately, Monica startled me when she jumped out of the bed and made a thump sound on the wood. I dropped my cereal and groaned at the fact that there was a second stain on the carpet. I sucked it up and watched the TV. Monica then plopped down next to me and ate her breakfast.

The next day, me and Monica, who was lecturing me about what I should eat for breakfast, were on a break. I asked her if we should go to a restaurant, and she said "Yeah, of course. Where at?" I told her about my favorite restaurant (which was around the corner and great food at low price, and had hedgehogs as employees.), which she was VERY excited about.

[Time: 9:00 PM, Place: Warm's Restaurant] "Well, welcome back to Warm's, Mikey!", the cashier said. "Thanks, thanks.", I said back. I ordered a grilled cheese combo that included the grilled cheese, fries, and a milkshake. Monica had ordered a soft taco that was more "authentic", because of the cubes of beef and salsa in it. We ate our food, paid the bill, and headed outside. Monica said, "Well, that was high quality to me, so why don't we head there next week?". I replied with a nod and we headed back to the house.

[Time: 10:00 PM, Place: Mikey's House] It's night time now, and Monica had again slept on my bed. I decided I should go outside and explore the cave again.

[Time: 10:10 PM, Place: Benzal Cave] The cave was odd today, as some of the minerals had wood chunks in them. I paid no mind to them, and stuck them into a collection satchel for later. I headed back to the house to sleep.

[Time: 10:20 PM, Place: Mikey's House] Back at the house, I chose not to sleep because I wanted to craft something. Anyway, I had bought a shipment of medical supplies, and I crafted a basic first aid kit for use tommorow. Hopefully, me and Monica would go to battle tommorow.

[Time: 3:00 AM, Place: ?] "Are you ready?", a voice said. It would be standing on a podium. There were about 10 soldiers, lined up. The area was very foggy, and the voice was a general. They bowed to the voice, signalling that they "yessed". All the soldiers were encased in a blue light and disappeared in a second. "Heh, heheheh.", the voice said again. "That man won't be a problem... Anymore.", it said. The silhouette disappeared into the fog.

**Finally... I got this ready by doing the first part in a day, and the rest after 10 days, so there may be a few mistakes. Oh, by the way, your FC will be encountered again in most of the chapters. Here's the descriptions. **

**Spencer Daniel Ricardo: Race: Gorilla Gender: Male Weaponry (Yeah, sorry.): Fists, and very skilled at them too. Clothing: Pants (Not jeans, fortunately.), and a black polo shirt.**

**Noah Marcus Thompson: Race: Werewolf-Panda Gender: Male Weaponry: Bo Staff, skilled at it. Clothing: Pants, check the story... White plain T-Shirt.**

Monica: "Mikey, why did you drop your cereal two times? Are you the Super Duper Food Unluckster?"

Mikey: "No, Pink, I am not. I just don't know why."

Me: "If you catch me, you'll know. But I run MUCH faster than you, so good luck!" *Runs off into the distance light speed*

Mikey: "By gods, he's that fast? Screw that..."

Monica: "Not even trying? Heh."

Mikey: "Oh, DON'T EVEN START!" *Tackles Monica and tickles her.*

Monica: "G-Get away! STOP!" *Laughs uncontrollably*

You shouldn't intervene...


End file.
